New Year
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: When New Year's Eve arrives, Sylvester and Tweety spend a day they will never forget with each other. SylvesterxTweety


**New Year**

**(This is my story for the New Year. It's set right on New Year's Eve, so the setting doesn't get confusing. As you can tell, this is a Sylvester/Tweety story, so as much, this will be seen in the story.)**

**Summary: **New Year's Eve has arrived, and Granny has gone out to celebrate which leaves Sylvester, Tweety and Hector by themselves. After an unexpected event, Sylvester realises something he didn't expect and spends a day that he'll never forget with Tweety.

It was right in the afternoon of New Year's Eve, and in a hotel somewhere in the US, Tweety was up in the room sitting on the swing of her birdcage. As she looked up, she smiled to see Granny come out wearing a red and black striped dress with dark red high heels to match. "Wow, Granny, you sure look ready for the New Year." Tweety smiled, as she looked at the outfit.

"Oh, you noticed, Tweety? I'm heading out to celebrate New Year's Eve. I've been invited out to a party tonight, and I want to make sure I get there on time." Granny explained. Tweety smiled at this and nodded in agreement. Granny lifted the cage off its hook and brought it downstairs with her, where Sylvester and Hector were. She placed it on the hook on the roof, and looked at Tweety.

"There you go. That way, you won't have to spend the day by yourself. See you in the New Year, everyone, and make sure you behave yourselves!" Granny smiled, and she headed out closing the door behind her. After she was gone, Tweety started to swing up and down on her swing singing to herself, while Sylvester looked up to see her there and smiled.

"Now, I can start off my New Year with a bang." Sylvester said. He snuck up to her cage, but as he was about to open the door, Tweety stopped short on her swing, turned around to see him and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Puddy. Aren't you just looking forward to the New Year? I know for sure I am, because I can't wait to find out what another year has for us. What do you think?" Tweety asked, smiling at Sylvester the entire time. Sylvester was a bit confused by what Tweety was so happy about, but then he started to smile as well.

"Actually, I am looking forward to that as well. Would you like to know why that is?" Sylvester asked. Tweety happily nodded; she was more than eager to hear this. "It's so I can get my year started the right way!" Sylvester responded, as he grabbed Tweety out of her cage. But as he had her in his grip, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Hector, who then whacked him hard on the head with his fist, causing him to let go of Tweety so she could get away safely.

"Was that the start you had in mind, puddy?" Tweety asked. Sylvester stumbled around, and then landed on the floor dazed. Tweety drifted down and landed on the window sill, looking at Sylvester lying there. "Oh, look at you, puddy. You never have any luck, do you? That's because you should always think twice about what you do; any reckless actions results in things like that, you know." Tweety explained. But as she was busy talking, she didn't notice that someone was opening the window behind her, and before she had a chance to turn around, someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the window. Sylvester sat up rubbing his head off, and was alarmed to see that Tweety wasn't there.

"Tweety! Where did you go?" Sylvester asked. He looked out the window to see that an orange alley cat wearing an eye patch was running off with Tweety, and his expression changed to annoyance at this. "Hey, you! Come back here with Tweety!" Sylvester called, and jumped out of the window to chase after the alley cat. Tweety looked up to see the alley cat holding her, and then she turned around to see Sylvester chasing after them and smiled.

"Oh, goody! Puddy is coming to save me!" Tweety beamed. The alley cat turned around to see Sylvester was chasing him down, and started to pick up his running speed. Noticing this immediately, Sylvester had an idea of how to get him: from up on the rooftops. With this, he scattered up the ladder on the side of one of the buildings and started to jump across the rooftops to catch up with the alley cat. When he got to the right place, he jumped and landed on top of the alley cat, giving him an opportunity to grab Tweety.

"That should show you what happens when you try to mess with me and Tweety!" Sylvester warned. Tweety couldn't help smiling as she watched this; she couldn't believe Sylvester would go through hard times like this to keep her safe. The alley cat shook himself off and turned around to see Sylvester. Alarmed, Sylvester started to make a run for it with Tweety in his grip. As they came to an alleyway, Sylvester hid and watched as the alley cat ran past them. Once he saw he was gone, Sylvester smiled in relief and sat down with Tweety.

"That should keep him away for a while." Sylvester sighed. He then looked down at his open hand to see Tweety happily smiling at him, and started to become confused. "What are you happy about, Tweety?" he asked. Tweety jumped up onto him and tightly hugged him.

"You know, puddy, I never realised just how much you really care for me." Tweety said. Sylvester looked at her in alarm, hearing her say that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Tweety looked up at him with her big baby blue eyes and came over to look at his own eyes. "Well, think about it, puddy. You go through everything just for me, and hate to see me get hurt by anyone else. You secretly have a soft spot for me, don't you?" Tweety asked, smiling sneakily at him. Hearing that, Sylvester nearly jumped from alarm.

"What?! Don't be so ridiculous. Of course not!" Sylvester responded, looking away from her. But as he looked at Tweety to see her smiling at him, he was starting to find it harder to lie to her; he was never sure why, but he never liked it when he lied to her, when he thought he was telling her the truth. It had happened to him once before, when he denied that he had a soft spot for her and told her it was just to save his own skin. Sylvester couldn't exactly explain why, but he was finding it harder to deny how he really felt for Tweety; he did in fact care for her when he didn't realize it.

"Well, actually, I think I might have. I have always been happy to see you safe when I think that you have gone missing or have been hurt. I guess I've been lying for longer than I think I am..." Sylvester responded, with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Hearing him say this, Tweety happily smiled and hugged him much to his surprise. But then, he started to smile; he could tell that she secretly liked him, even after everything he tried to do to her.

"I figured I'd hear you say that, Puddy. Come on, we should head back before Hector notices we've gone missing." Tweety said. As the two started to make their way back to the hotel they were staying at, Sylvester was thinking about what he had unintentionally confessed to Tweety.

'_I can't believe I actually told Tweety that. Have I always felt this way for her?' _Sylvester wondered to himself. He started to think about how long he had known Tweety, and suddenly realized something; they had known each other since they were babies. They were such close friends then, but after they were separated, things started to change since he became aware of what he was meant to do, and that was chase birds. And the one he was always after was Tweety, who he had known for as long as he could remember. Sylvester started to hate himself for that; Tweety had probably known that he always had a soft spot for her, but he never made that clear himself. _'Tweety has always known how she feels for me, and she's been waiting for me to see that. But, I only knew what I've had to do, and never saw that myself. I need to change that; I need Tweety to see that I've never always been this way to her.' _Sylvester said to himself. With this, he smiled and had an idea.

"Actually, Tweety, before we head back, I'd like to see if anyone else is getting ready for New Year's Eve." Sylvester said. Tweety was surprised, but then she smiled and nodded in agreement. With this, the two started to make their way down the streets and could see that there were a few people that were testing their fireworks so they were ready that night.

"It looks like a lot of people are getting ready." Tweety commented. Sylvester nodded in agreement, but then he turned around to see that there was a dance arena, and that there were pairs dancing together; he figured that was something he and Tweety could do before they headed back.

"Tweety, look at that. Why don't we go dance together?" Sylvester asked. He and Tweety made their way to the arena, and started to dance together, with Sylvester holding Tweety's little hands as they danced together.

"Wow, puddy. I had no idea you were such a good dancer." Tweety commented, impressed. Sylvester smiled and winked at Tweety; he was sure that there were quite a few things she didn't know about him. As the two were dancing together, they noticed that everyone was looking at them in surprise. Tweety could see this quickly and started to get nervous, which Sylvester saw very fast.

"Puddy, I think everyone is watching us. Why do you think that is?" Tweety asked. Sylvester looked around to see everyone watching them and started to smile. "I think it's just because they've never seen a pair like us together. But I don't think that's a bad thing. In fact, I think that's good, because we get to be the first." Sylvester responded. Tweety smiled at this, knowing he was right. As the two headed out of the arena, Tweety noticed something that got her attention and smiled.

"Look at that, Puddy! They're giving away bikes for free." Tweety said, noticing a stack of bikes being sold for free. Sylvester jumped on one, letting Tweety sit on his shoulder, and the two started to cycle through the city. Tweety smiled as she looked around; she was having a wonderful time with Sylvester now that he was spending time with her. As the two headed up a hill, they stopped short at the top and looked out at the view of the city.

"Isn't this amazing, Tweety? I've never had the opportunity to do this, but I'm glad we got to do it together." Sylvester said. Tweety nodded in agreement, and she happily snuggled up against Sylvester; she was having a great time with him. Sylvester looked back at Tweety and smiled; he was having a great day with her. The two headed down the hill and arrived at the bottom near the area they had found the bike. As Sylvester jumped off and the two continued their way down the street, he looked over at Tweety.

"So, Tweety, what would you like to do before we head back to the hotel?" Sylvester asked. Tweety had some thought to herself, and then she had an idea.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about something, puddy." Tweety responded. The two stood out on a bridge as they looked at the sunset; they didn't realise how fast the time went by as they were spending time with each other. After a few seconds of silence, Sylvester looked over at Tweety who sat on his shoulder.

"So, Tweety, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sylvester asked. Tweety looked up at him and was silent for a few seconds, before she decided to ask him what question she had in mind.

"I want you to be honest with me. You tell me that you don't really like me, but you contradict yourself and act like you do. So, I want to hear the honest truth: how do you really feel about me?" Tweety asked. Sylvester was surprised, but then he sighed and looked down to face her.

"You really want me to be honest, Tweety?" Sylvester asked. Tweety nodded slowly, so Sylvester looked back at the view of the sun as Tweety stood on the bridge beside him. "Okay, I'll tell you everything. Back when we were little and living in the same house together with everyone else, I always enjoyed the time I spent with you. It just seemed like we were always by ourselves and no one would be there to interrupt us. But when we all separated, that was when things started to change, but I could never bring myself to anything to you that other cats would do, Tweety. I couldn't work out why, but I always had a soft spot for you, though I would never realise it myself. I would do anything to see that you were safe, and I always thought that...you were the most special person I ever met." Sylvester explained. Tweety started to smile as she listened to this; she never thought Sylvester felt like this for her.

"Really?" she asked, amazed. Sylvester was silent for a few moments before he nodded slowly and started to continue. "I really don't know how I feel this way for you, but I guess it's what I've always felt. You always seemed to be the one who kept me going no matter how hard my days got, and I would never admit this to anyone, but when I was alone at night, I would always think of you. You're a special girl, Tweety, and I'm glad I got to be with someone as special as you are." Sylvester explained, and a bright smile started to cross his face as he said that. Tweety started to smile as well, and she happily hugged Sylvester, to which he held her tight in his arms; it felt wonderful to be with someone they both liked, and that was each other. After a few seconds, the two let go and continued to smile at each other.

"So, would you like to watch the fireworks display when we get back?" Tweety asked. Sylvester nodded, and the two started to make their way back to the hotel; this had been a great day for them. That night, the two looked out the window of their room as they watched the fireworks go off in the night sky; it was a wonderful sight for them to see. "Oh, this had been one of the best days ever for me, Sylvester. I've spent the entire day with you, and we got to do a lot of things together." Tweety smiled. Sylvester looked down at her and nodded in agreement; he knew she was right.

"You know, Tweety, if there was a firework to show how much I've always had feelings for you, it would be the brightest one in the sky and the one everyone would see." Sylvester said. Tweety smiled at this, and she happily nuzzled against Sylvester, to which he smiled as well. But then, he looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was close to midnight.

"It looks like it's really late. I should get you to bed, Tweety." Sylvester said. The two headed downstairs, and Sylvester put Tweety back in her cage so she could have some sleep. "Well, today's been really great, Tweety. I enjoyed spending it with you. Goodnight." Sylvester said.

"Goodnight, puddy." Tweety responded. The two smiled at each other, while Hector looked out to hear the countdown to midnight outside. Looking back at Sylvester and Tweety, he smiled and had an idea. Right as the countdown got to one, Hector shoed Sylvester forward so that his and Tweety's lips touched. The two were both surprised, but then they started to smile, knowing that it was midnight and it was wonderful luck to kiss someone they liked at New Year's Eve. As they let go, the two smiled at each other.

"Now, that was the best start to my New Year I've ever had." Sylvester said. "Me too." Tweety responded, nodding in agreement. This was a start they would never forget, and they were looking forward to spending this entire New Year and beyond with each other.


End file.
